Cakes
by CageOnTheGround
Summary: Dan and Phil make Delia Smith cakes, well, they try to. But instead they make a big mess and discover their feelings for each other. M for sexy times in later chapters.


**This is a Phanfiction, it contains slashy sexy hotness in later chapters, so if you don't like it - don't read it. If you do like it, then you are a sane human being and I hope you enjoy this story very much. This chapter is sex free, but there'll be hot sexy times in later chapters, I promise.  
There is also some infrequent bad language.**

Cakes

Phil's POV

I was walking back to my apartment with a slight spring in my step. Life was, quite  
simply, great. I'd come out to Dan about 3 weeks ago. He was completely fine with it, and life had continued as usual. There weren't any awkward moments between us, we were still best friends, one of us just happened to be gay.

I shoved one of my hands in my pocket to keep it warm, the other hand was carrying a bag full of ingredient I'd just bought. Dan and I were going to make Delia Smith cakes. I was walking home, enjoying the scenery and listening to the snow crunching underfoot, when I noticed two girls whispering to each other and looking at me with wide grins on their faces. I gave them a small smile, which was enough of an invitation for them to walk over to me and ask, "Are you AmazingPhil?"  
I smiled, I loved meeting fans, "Yep, that's me." I wouldn't have thought it was possible before, but the grins on their faces actually widened.  
"Um, would it be okay if we took photos?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm in no rush."  
The first girl, a blonde who looked about 17, took a camera out of her pocket. Her brunette friend, who looked 15 or 16, came to stand next to me. I put my arm over her shoulder and smiled for the camera. Then the brunette took a photo of me and the blonde. "Would you mind giving us a shout out in your next video? It's my birthday tomorrow you see. It'd be really cool, please," asked the brunette.  
"Yeah, that's fine. What are your names?" I asked.  
"I'm Rosie," the blonde replied, "and this is Layla," she added while motioning towards her friend.  
"Rosie and Layla, great, Have a nice day girls," I said, hugging them both before they left. As they walked away I noticed then hold hands, and I saw Layla kiss Rosie on the cheek. I'm not usually one to get emotional, but I loved how some people could be so open about their homosexuality in public, it just gave me a warm feeling inside.

"Dan! I'm home!" I yelled, putting my shopping bag down on the table.  
"Yay! Delia Smith cakes!" Dan shouted before running into the room to look for chocolate chips... while wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from his shower, and his skin a slight shade of red from the hot water. God he was gorgeous. That didn't mean I had feeling for him though, right? Dan was just gorgeous, it's just a fact, nothing more. By the time I'd abandoned that train of thought and snapped back into reality, Dan had found the chocolate chips and had the packet in his hands, "Hey!" I shouted, chuckling, "Go and put some clothes on, I wanna make the video soon," I snatched the chocolate chips from him before he managed to open the packet. "But Phil," Dan said, "who knows, the fans might like me wearing a towel."  
"No Dan, the fans will be too distracted by your torso to pay attention to anything we say," I laughed.  
"Will you get distracted Phil?" Dan joked, while sporting the ultimate smoulder.  
"N-no!" I stuttered, "Just, um, just go and get changed, stop being silly!" I could feel myself going red.  
"Fine," sighed Dan, "But I want the leftover chocolate chips after we've put the caked in the oven." I didn't stare at his bum as he walked away - honest.

While Dan was getting dressed I set about clearing the kitchen counters and gathering up all of the ingredients. Dan walked back into the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans and a new, tight fitting white shirt that I hadn't seen him wear before. He also had a head of his adorable hobbit hair. "I couldn't be bothered to straighten my hair today and the fans seem to like it so don't you dare say a word," Dan said, laughing.  
"Don't worry Dan, I won't. Everybody thinks it looks cute on you anyway," I replied.  
"Everybody?" Dan replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
"U-um, I meant all of the fans Dan, all of the fans think it looks cute," I could feel myself going slightly red again, but luckily Dan didn't chase the matter any further. It almost seemed like he'd been... flirting with me? No no no, of course not, he's straight.

Dan set up the camera and we washed our hands and started the video. "Hi everybody!" I said, "Today we are going to be making-"  
"Delia Smith cakes!" Dan interrupted. We listed the ingredients, and then I remembered something. "Oh, wait. I forgot to mention this to Dan but here's a shout out to a lovely couple I met today - Rosie and Layla. Happy birthday Layla!"  
"Hi Rosie and Layla! Have a good birthday." Said Dan, smiling. We continued on with the video, Dan making me laugh every five seconds, until eventually we got to a stage that was taking far too long. "It's taking ages to mix this," whined Dan, "Do you want to just put it in a blender?"  
"Yeah, it's worth a try," I replied. I put the lumpy mixture into a blender and Dan reached for the on button. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. The lid wasn't on the blender yet. "No!" I yelled, reaching to pull his hand away, but it was too late, He hit the button, and then there was half mixed cake batter all over Dan's face. We stood in silence, frozen, for about five seconds, before we met each other's eyes and burst out laughing. Despite the cake batter on his face, Dan looked adorable, as he always does when he laughs. He was just perfect. Without even knowing what I was doing, I reached out a finger and wiped some of the batter from his face, from his chin to his bottom lip, before bringing my hand to my own lips and licking it off. The laughter faded to silence, and before I could do anything about it, the words escaped my mouth, "Daniel, look at you with your hobbit hair and cake batter face, you're gorgeous."

We stood in silence, staring at each other for a few seconds. But those seconds were so dragged out that they felt like years. Why had I said that? I was putting our entire friendship in jeopardy. He was obviously straight anyway. He was going to hate me. I'd have to move out of the apartment. We'd never make a video together again. He would-

My thoughts were interrupted when some soft, full lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped into Dan's mouth, before pushing him off of me and backing away. For a little while there was silence, until we both blurted out in perfect unison, "I'm sorry." We laughed at this for a while, breaking the awkwardness, and after that died down Dan said, "You have nothing to be sorry about." I gulped as he walked closer towards me, until we were breathing the same air. "Neither do you," I whispered, my breath fanning over his face. My hands crept up and nervously I rested them on his waist. He cupped my face with his hands, and we closed the distance between us. It was a gentle kiss, but there was a strong passion in it, veiled by the tenderness and caring we had for each other, I could have stayed like that forever, but eventually we pulled away for air. "That was..." I murmured.  
"Perfect," Dan finished for me, "That's was perfect." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, we hugged for at least a minute, just enjoying each other's company, when I realised something. I leaned my head back to face Dan, "Dan?"  
"What is it Phil?" He asked, kissing my forehead.  
"We left the camera recording didn't we?"  
A shocked look crossed his face, but then he just grinned, "Yeah, we did. Should we upload it anyway?"  
"Okay then," I said, "We're not going to keep it a secret forever anyway, we have to ring our parents and tell them before we upload it though."  
"Yeah, we will. So many fangirls are going crazy right now," Dan said, walking towards the camera.  
"Haha yeah, they will be won't they." The video cut off there.

We phoned our parents that very evening to tell them the good news, they were all fine with it which was a relief. We uploaded the video the next day. As expected, there were a few comments such as: 'Fucking faggots. Unsubscribed', but most of our fans were excited about it. Me and Dan were finally a couple. I can't believe it took us so long to realise our feelings. Oh well, it's all okay now.****

End of chapter! I know that I should really have ended on a cliffhanger so people read chapter two, but I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person, so I'm just going to hope you like this chapter enough to want to read the next one.  
Bye bye! Have a wonderful day.  
-Cage On The Ground


End file.
